A Day In the Life of the Cavanaughs
by CalebAndHannaForever
Summary: Just a quick story about Toby and Spencer Cavanaugh and their little Cavanaughs. Spoby Future Oneshot Please read and review! Story is much better than summary!


My first non-Haleb story. Hope you enjoy. :)

Spoby Oneshot

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters :(

FYI Toby was never A in this!

LINE BREAK

"Spence?" Toby Cavanaugh called as he walked into their home in Rosewood, Pennsylvania one Friday afternoon in early June.

"Daddy!" Toby and Spencer's five year old daughter, Erin, called when she she saw her father.

"Hi, Munchkin," he said, picking her up and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm so glad you're home! I have to show you something!" Erin exclaimed excitedly.

He put her down and followed her up the stairs to her bedroom.

She opened the door and ran to her closet.

He stood in the middle of her room and waited for her to get whatever it was she wanted to show him.

She walked over to him from her closet, holding a pile of clothes and a pair of shoes.

"Look what Auntie Hanna got me!" she exclaimed, holding up a tiny white skirt.

"Don't you think that's kinda short?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows.

She laughed. "No, silly!"

Then she held up a hot pink tee shirt with rhinestones all over the front.

"That's nice," Toby said, even though he really didn't care about clothes.

Finally, she held up the shoes, a pair of sandals the exact color of the shirt.

"Aren't they so cute?" she squealed excitedly.

"They're adorable," he said, laughing. "Did you thank Auntie Hanna?"

"Of course I did. I'm a sweet girl. That's what Auntie Hanna says," Erin tells him, smiling widely.

"That's cuz she doesn't live with you," he says to his daughter.

"Daddy!" Erin whines, frowning. "You're mean."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I was just kidding."

"Sure you were," she said, frowning at him.

Just then, Toby's ten-year-old daughter, Nicole, walked in the room.

"Dad? You're home. Come here. I need your help."

So he followed her out of Erin's bedroom and into her own.

"Hi, Nic, how was school?" Toby asked his daughter.

"It was fine," she said, waving her hand as though school wasn't important. "Will you move my desk for me? I don't like it there. I want it over there where the bed is. And then, when you're done with that, will you move my bed to the wall my desk is on now. But more to the right. I don't want it in the middle."

"Sure," Toby said, forcing a smile.

"Alright, I'll be down in the living room watching TV if you need me."

"Alright, sweetie," Toby said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

LINE BREAK

When Toby was finally done rearranging the furniture in Nicole's room, he wandered through the house until he found his wife in their two-year old son, Tyler's, room.

"Hey, Spence," Toby said, walking into the nursery.

"Oh, hi, I didn't even know you were home," she said, putting Tyler down in his crib.

"Yeah, I've been home for a while now, the girls kidnapped me," he said, laughing and pulling Spencer towards him to kiss her.

"So how was your day?" she asked him, pulling away.

"It was fine. How bout you?"

"It was good. I have a surprise for you," she said excitedly, walking out of the nursery and down the hall to their master bedroom.

Toby closed the door behind him and sat down in the bed next to Spencer.

"We're going out tonight!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, where are we going? Chuck E. Cheeses again? Or are we going bowling this time?"

"No, silly, just you and me! Without the kids."

"What are we doing with the kids then?" he asked her.

"Hanna and Caleb are going to come over and watch them. We're gonna go out to dinner and a movie. And then...I booked a hotel room for the night. I'm sure we can find something to do," she said seductively.

"I'll bet we can," he agreed, smirking.

LINE BREAK

A few hours later, Spencer walked out of their room to find Toby standing outside the door.

He took a good look at her.

She was wearing a strapless dark purple dress with a big black belt around her waist. She was wearing six inch black heels. Her hair was in loose curls framing her gorgeous face.

"Holy crap," he said. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she replied, smiling at him.

Then the doorbell rang.

"That must be Hanna and Caleb," Spencer said, walking toward the stairs, Toby right behind her.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Erin had already answered the door.

Spencer saw Hanna and Caleb standing on the porch, Caleb holding a huge suitcase.

When Spencer reached the door, she said, "Geez, Han, you do realize you're just staying for the night, not the month, right?"

"I wanted to be prepared. I don't know what I'm gonna wanna wear in the morning!" she said defensively.

Over her shoulder, Caleb mouthed, "She's crazy."

Hanna turned to look at her husband, narrowing her eyes.

"Excuse me, what was that?" she said to him.

"I was just saying how smart that was of you," he said in a "duh" voice. "I love you Han," he said quickly.

"That's what I thought," she said, turning toward Spencer and Toby again.

"Alright, well we have to go," Spencer said. "Tyler's napping in his crib, and Nicole's up in her room. I just have to run upstairs to say goodbye to them."

When she came back down, she kissed Erin goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie," she said.

"Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy."

"Hanna- you can get takeout for dinner. Or I think we have a little bit of food in the kitchen. Tyler should sleep through the night just fine. Erin should be in bed by 8:30 and Nicole by 9:30. I think we have some ice cream I the freezer. You and Caleb can watch TV or whatever. You know where the guest bedroom is. We have cereal, eggs, bacon, waffle and pancake mix, bagels, English muffins. If you have any questions, just call me or Toby. We should be home not-too-late tomorrow morning."

"Alright, Spence, I got it," Hanna said, smiling at how nervous her best friend seemed about leaving her kids home.

"And you're gonna be good for Auntie Hanna and Uncle Caleb, right?" Spencer asked Erin.

"Of course, Mommy. I'm always good," Erin said, smiling up at her parents.

"Okay," Spencer said, laughing and rolling her eyes.

"See you tomorrow, Spence," Hanna said. "We'll be fine," she reassured her.

"Yeah...yeah, I know that. Thank you guys so much," Spencer said as she walked out the door.

"Bye guys," Toby said, following Spencer outside.

LINE BREAK

After dinner and the movie, Spencer and Toby walked into their hotel room.

Spencer dropped her purse on a chair and walked to the big king sized bed.

"So...what do you wanna do?" Spencer asked her husband.

"I have a few ideas," he replied, leaning in to kiss her.

He pulled away and she groaned. He began to nibble on her neck gently, causing her to moan.

"Do you like that?" he whispered against her neck.

"Umm hmm," she replied.

"You know how I told you earlier how great you looked in that dress?"

"Yeah," Spencer said.

"Well, now I think you'd look even better out of it."

And with that, he kissed her again and his hands found the zipper on the back of the dress and began to unzip it.

LINE BREAK

So this was my first attempt at a non-Haleb story. (But of course I had to include a tiny bit of Haleb) Review letting me know if you enjoyed it or if you think I should stick with Haleb.

If you have any suggestions for stories you'd like to see, review telling me what you want. (Can be Haleb or another couple)

For those of you who have read my Haleb stories, I WILL be updating ASAP. I'm sooooooooo sorry it's taking this long. I've just been sooo busy lately. Once again, I'm sooooo super duper sorry. :)

To you, Spoby shippers, PLEASE go check out my other stories. It would mean sooo much to me. And maybe if I had more Spoby shippers reading, I would include some more Spoby. :)

So of course, thanks for reading. Please review, favorite, whatever :)

-Meghan XOXO

PS. Who's super duper excited for Pretty Little Liars tonight?! I am! :)


End file.
